


Take Care Of Yourself Too

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Oikawa’s injury is acting up. Iwaizumi does what he can to help.





	Take Care Of Yourself Too

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Oikawa-san!” A harmony of screams of different nicknames was uttered as they watched their captain’s jump fail. His bad leg had given out and the surprised noise he made had not gone unnoticed. At least he told himself, this wasn’t an actual match.

“You should rest,” the coach said, out of concern but that wasn’t what Oikawa saw. The only thing that seemed to register in his brain was that he had failed again. He had put too much pressure on his leg and now, he was out of the shot for the nationals again. Again and again, he was so close yet so far from his goal. His breathing got more laboured as if he had suddenly run a marathon and deep down, he could feel that something was wrong with him. Why couldn’t he jus-

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi’s hand landed on his shoulder, startling him from his own thoughts. Hajime frowned when he felt the other flinch.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mimicked, forcing himself to smile reassuringly like he always did. He didn’t expect his smile to fool Hajime and it didn’t. The look he got in return was incredibly scary. Hajime only ever gave him that look when he screwed up big time. A lightbulb lit up over his head as he smacked his hands together. He took a few steps forward to the rest of the team and closed his eyes.

“Sorry for the trouble I caused!” He yelled and then tilted his head, doing one of his signature moves. When he opened his eyes, he was hit with a wave of nausea. Logically speaking, he knew that the looks his teammates sent him were ones of compassion but his mind was automatically switching them to the disgust he knew he should’ve got. 

”You keep taking care of everyone else and ignore your own needs, please don't apologize, ” Maki looked at him but Oikawa wasn't focusing on the right thing.

He was always like this, always screwing up at the most important moments. How was he supposed to keep his head up and lead his team when all he did seemed to be to drag them down at important moments? He was so out of it that he couldn’t even hear what Hanamaki and Hajime were talking about which said a lot since they were literally 3 footsteps in front of him. He just smiled because that’s how he was supposed to be, the cheerful captain of Aoba Johsai.

“Yeah, I will, don’t worry,” at last, Oikawa registered a sentence in his frazzled mind but it took a bit of time to sink in.

“Iwa-ehhhhh?” Oikawa screeched as Iawizumi grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him away to the locker room.

“We’re going home now, coach!” Iwaizumi yelled and pulled Oikawa quicker when he heard the approval being given.

“Iwa-chan! I can still play, I just lost balance for a second!” Oikawa whined as they reached the locker room.

“Shut up and stop pushing yourself so hard! I know that you want to go to the nationals but what are you going to do if you can’t even use your leg when you get drafted?” Iwaizumi asked and the sheer fury in his eyes made Oikawa gulp. He slowly nodded his head when his childhood friend asked if he understood. Hajime did have a point and as much as he liked to self-loathe, Hajime had a point so he wouldn’t deny that.

“Are you done changing?” Hajime asked after a while, Oikawa grinned and made a peace sign that had no effect on the other.

“Of course I am Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said. He watched as the dark-haired male gave him an unimpressed look and started walking out of the locker room.

“Hey, are you following?” He asked which surprised Tooru because when had Hajime even gotten that far from the locker room? He nodded and he realized very quickly that he was screwed when the first step he took caused him to collapse. Thankfully, Iwaizumi dropped his bag and sprinted forward before he could make contact with the solid ground.

“Huff… hufff… thank you Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s eyes were wide open and his voice came out much shakier than he had intended it to be. Iwaizumi made a noncommittal noise before going to retrieve both of their bags and handing them to Tooru.

“Hold onto our bags and get on,” Hajime said as he got down into a crouching position so that Oikawa could climb onto his back.

He turned around when the other didn’t make any signs to move and realized that Oikawa was softly sobbing. He got up and went to check on the taller one, gently peeling off one of Oikawa’s hands from his face. Tooru was crying and as much as Hajime didn’t like to admit it openly, it instilled fear into him. Tooru usually didn’t cry in front of him so this must have really been troubling him. 

“Hey, Tooru, what’s wrong?” Hajime’s voice was soft and full of concern as he peeled off Oikawa’s other hand. He used a napkin from his bag to gently wipe at the other’s face before throwing it into the trash. 

“Iwa-chan, I wanted to go to the Nationals,” Oikawa was still crying and turned his head to stop Hajime from seeing his crying face. As soon as he did, Iwaizumi gently angled his face back so that Oikawa was looking at him.

“I know you did, you still have a chance if you can stop putting so much pressure onto your leg,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he pulled the taller boy into his embrace. He knew just how much it meant for Oikawa to keep playing volleyball and knew how big of a blow it was for him to feel his leg give out under him.

“What if I never heal?” Oikawa had buried his face into the crook of Hajime’s neck and the shorter one didn’t really mind. It wasn’t often that their captain broke down like this and he sure wasn’t going to let Oikawa wallow alone in his despair.

“You will now get on,” Hajime commanded as he bent down again, gently pulling Tooru off of him. Oikawa did, still sniffling as he held onto their two bags and got onto his back. Hajime grunted as he got up, he was slightly heavy but he could still carry him, he teetered around a bit before telling Oikawa to duck as he went past the door. Anyone that saw them didn’t make any comments.

“Iwa-chan, it hurts…” Oikawa mumbled into his hair as if to stop him from hearing. Of that was his goal then he was doing a horrible job at it. He tightened his hold on Tooru’s left leg and tried adjusting his grip until Tooru seemed relatively satisfied. 

“Hang on, we're almost there,” Iwaizumi mumbled, a bit of a lie but would a white lie really hurt Tooru at the moment? 

The rest of the way home was silent, save for the occasional sniffle and the whispered Iwa-chans. A few times, Tooru would shift around on his back and Hajime would do his best to accommodate his needs. Tooru was his best friend, dare he say boyfriend, and he wasn’t planning on letting him suffer any more than he already was. Hajime ended up carrying Tooru back to his own house. Oikawa’s parents just greeted him like it was a daily occurrence as he greeted them back and brought Oikawa to his room. He dumped the taller one onto his bed, heard the cut-off sob that ended up turning into a shaky smile. Still trying to be strong even at moments where he desperately needed to let go. Hajime was proud in some ways but at the same time he couldn’t let Tooru bottle it all up.

“Trashykawa, you feeling better?” Iwaizumi asked but the nickname was said softly, in a way that most wouldn’t think Iwaizumi capable of. He fell on top of Oikawa, careful not to jostle Tooru’s leg before hugging the other one as tightly as he could.

“Can't ...breathe! … Iwa-chan!” Oikawa choked out as Hajime finally let him breathe. How could one guy be so smart and be such an idiot at the same time? Tooru was smiling lovingly at him and that just made Hajime want to pull him closer again and maybe strangle him for being so stupid but that was for another time.

“Oi, Kusokawa, next time don’t push yourself that hard, do you hear me?” Iwaizumi asked, climbing on the bed a bit so that he could spoon Tooru. The other allowed him to do so without too much resistance.

“Hahaha, Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” Tooru asked and Hajime could still hear the other’s voice waver a bit but he had calmed down from his earlier outburst so it was fine.

“Hey, if you ever need to cry, don’t forget that I'm here, alright?” Hajime asked, nuzzling his face into Tooru’s warm neck. He felt the other hiccup again and tightened his arms around Oikawa.

“Alright but you can’t take that back okay?” Tooru turned around enough for Hajime to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry Kusokawa, I won’t,” Hajime grumbled as he watched Tooru’s smile grow. He was precious and Hajime would do almost anything to keep that smile where it belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can reach me on Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). Questions are also okay. Thank you for reading.


End file.
